


Gohan and the World of Fighters

by VF15_Banshee



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Dragon Ball, King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Soul Calibur, Street Fighter, Streets of Rage (Video Games), Tekken, 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VF15_Banshee/pseuds/VF15_Banshee
Summary: A short-form anthology series where our favorite half-saiyan has various encounters with ladies from across the multiverse. Some might be romantic, some might platonic... others might not be so pleasant.





	Gohan and the World of Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter in my new series! First, I apologize if the title is somewhat misleading, but it’s the first title I came up with that I liked. Maybe it’ll change in the future, we’ll see.
> 
> This is a bit of a change of pace for me. I don’t normally delve into romance, at least as the primary genre of a story, so don’t be too harsh on me, okay? Now, originally this story was going to be something entirely different, a kind of Super Robot Wars-style crossover between various fighting video games such as Tekken, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, King of Fighters, DoA, maybe a bit of Power Stone and Streets of Rage (although SoR is more of an action/adventure game than fighting but whatever). I threw in a bit of some modified Dragon Ball Z because why not and then started plotting. But along the way the story ended up trending towards the harem side and I figured oh screw it, I’ll just start over. 
> 
> So here we are, Son Gohan and the World of Fighters, a short-form anthology series where we’ll see our favorite half-saiyan romancing (or more likely, BEING romanced) by various ladies from here, there and everywhere. Maybe some will actually be from Dragon Ball, maybe some from fighting games, maybe some from more unlikely places. Hmmm… Gohan and Princess Zelda, yes… What’s that? You ask why? Because I can. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Anyway, sit back, relax and get ready for the first chapter, where Gohan will be running into a certain Gang Mediator. Oh and there aren’t going to be any chapters about Gohan and Videl. Not that I don’t like her, I liker her a whole lot actually (until she settled down, that is…) but Gohan and Videl are the canon relationship right? So let’s get experimental already! Well, maybe there might be a chapter or two… maybe… we’ll see.

Kazama Asuka was feeling pretty damn pleased with herself at the moment. Sure, she hadn’t actually BEAT Feng Wei to get back the sign to her family’s dojo, but seeing those sake cups shatter and drench him was almost as good.

Now she was strutting back to her family’s house and dojo, basking in her feelings of triumph and sweet vengeance, when she turned a corner and slammed into something, knocking her backwards and straight onto her butt. Wincing in pain and rubbing the back of her head, she squinted up at the person she had run into and realized, to her horror, that it was Feng Wei. 

A still wet Feng Wei. 

A VERY annoyed-looking Feng Wei. 

A Feng Wei that was glaring down at her like she’d just insulted his mother, the rest of his family and all his ancestors for seven generations.

“It seems that you need some manners beaten into you, little girl,” he said.

The little girl remark got Asuka’s fire going again and she shot back, “Who’s a little girl?!” as she flipped onto her side and attempted to kick upward at Feng Wei. He blocked it, almost lazily and then grabbed her by her shin, lifting her whole body into the air, whipping her around smashing her into the building wall next to the sidewalk.

Asuka coughed raggedly, trying to draw back in the air that had been knocked out of her. 

_It’s no wonder this guy got so far in the Iron Fist Tournament,_ she thought. 

Asuka sprung back to her feet, dodging a spinning kick from Wei and attempted to counter-attack. But her every move was being blocked by the big Chinese man and it didn’t seem like he was even trying all that hard. Unfortunately for Asuka she let her guard slip just then and Feng Wei hit her square in the face with a palm strike that knocked her ten feet across the road, her vision exploding with starbursts and a pain like she just been clocked with a sledgehammer. As she gazed blearily at Feng Wei advancing on her, Asuka began to think that maybe, just maybe, she had bitten off more than she could chew this time.

* * *

Some distance away and about one thousand feet in the air, 16-year-old Son Gohan was riding the Kinto’un back to his home in the 439 Mountain Area, having just met with the Student Counselor about starting school in a few days. Suddenly, he felt two flickers of ki brush his consciousness.

“Now what’s that, I wonder?” he said to himself, squinting in the direction of the ki.

“One of those ki feels pretty dark… maybe I should have a look at what’s going on.”

He redirected the flight of the Kinto’un until he was near where he sensed the two ki, then hopped off the cloud and landed in a side-alley. Just then he felt one of the ki flicker and dim.

“That’s not good,” he muttered as he ran out of the alley in the direction he sensed the fight. What he saw shocked him right to his core. A large, imposing man was standing over the crumpled body of a young woman, bruises and contusions covering her torso, one eye beginning to swell shut and blood dribbling out of her mouth, nose and cuts on her lip and cheek. Well, Son Gohan was not going to just stand by while some poor girl got the ever-loving crap beat out of her, so he immediately dropped into a fighting stance and yelled at the man, “HEY! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!”

Really, it was just the first thing that popped into Gohan’s mind and not that accurate because the large man turned to him and after looking the young demi-saiyan up and down remarked, “You are hardly what I’d call ‘my size.’ Run along home before I have to teach you a lesson as well.”

“I don’t think so,” Gohan shot back and launched into a flying kick. Feng Wei blocked it and was about to perform the same grapple and throw he’d used against Asuka earlier, when Gohan seemed to rotate himself in midair and hit him with a punch to the chest, winding Feng Wei and causing him to stagger back a few steps.

Feng Wei was genuinely surprised; he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been hit that hard. His eyes narrowed as he reappraised the boy that stood before him.

“Interesting,” was all he said as he launched himself at Gohan. Unfortunately for Feng Wei, he was about to learn, as so many had and would learn after him, that it’s just never wise to anger any variety of Saiyan. It’s just not going to end well for you.

For her part, Asuka was mostly insensate at that point. Dimly she had heard someone yelling at Feng Wei and was aware of two people now engaged in a fight but at that point she was too tired and in too much pain to care. As she drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness, her last coherent thought was that she really hoped whoever that was would tear Feng Wei a new one.

* * *

Asuka blinked her eyes, trying to readjust her vision and the first thing that came into view was the face of a young man with short, spiky black hair and black eyes staring into her own eyes. He was knelt down in front of her, she just now aware that she was propped up against the wall of one of the buildings lining the street. He seemed like he was was leaning in towards her face and his right hand was raised as if it were about to touch her face…

“PERVERT!!” she screamed, which by itself probably would have knocked the poor guy back from the sheer force of the yell but Asuka followed it up with an uppercut that knocked the young man flat on his back. Asuka planted her right foot on his chest and cocked back a fist.

“What the-?” spluttered the boy, “I haven’t even said anything to you yet! I just saved you!”

“Saved me?” repeated Asuka. 

She looked around spotted Feng Wei sprawled out a few feet away, quite unconscious. She blinked at the sight for a few moments and then looked back at Gohan incredulously.

“You. Beat Feng Wei. In a fight?” she said, slowly.

“Well, yeah. He seemed like he was assaulting you and you were pretty beat up so I… intervened.”

Asuka looked down at Gohan doubtfully and was about to ask him something else when it clicked in her mind. She gasped and ran her hands over her face and her arms and it was then that she realized that she couldn’t feel any pain at all. Which, of course, made no sense. How could she be horribly beaten one moment and then be fine the next? She looked down at the boy beneath her and was about to ask him just then when he pointed a finger to what was behind her and cried “Oh my Kami, what the heck is that?!”

“What?” snapped Asuka, whipping around to see if Feng Wei was about to get up. But in doing so… she’d taken her foot off of Gohan’s chest.

Even years later, Asuka would curse herself for falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flailing of limbs and when she turned around again, she saw Gohan up and dashing for all he was worth back down the street and into the side-alley he’d first come out of.

“Hey!” Asuka yelled, taking off after him.

“Come back here, you-!” she cut off in mid-sentence as she rounded the corner into the alley and saw… nothing. The boy had completely vanished from view, which was, again, something impossible because the alley… was a dead end. 

Asuka blinked at the sight a few time and then slowly shook her head.

“This day has been just too weird,” she muttered.

About a hundred feet directly above her, Gohan watched, safely ensconced on the Kinto’un once more, as Asuka grabbed her wooden sign and her rolling suitcase and head off down the road.

_Well, that was all kinds of strange,_ he thought. _Who was she, who was that guy, why were they fighting?_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single, gnarled bean, about the size of a Lime bean. 

_Good thing I had some Senzu on me. Never know when you’re going to need to use it._

Gohan frowned and looked at his watch.

_Better get home before mom gets mad. Still… I wonder if I’ll ever see her again?_ he thought as he zoomed away on the magic cloud.

* * *

A few days later it was Monday, the start of a new school week and Gohan found himself waiting outside the homeroom at his new high school, waiting to be introduced to the class.

“Last item of business before we get started to today: I have a new student to introduce to our class. Come in!” came the muffled voice of the teacher.

Gohan opened the door, walked to the front of the classroom, turned and bowed, as was customary

“Hi there! My name is Son Gohan and I’m very happy to be here at…”

“YOU!” roared a female voice from near the back of the classroom.

To Gohan’s utter shock, the girl that had just yelled at him he recognized as the one he’d saved just a few days ago and by the sound of it she recognized him too.

Before Gohan could say anything, the teacher coughed loudly into his hand.

“Excuse me, Kazama-san, did you have something to add? Do you know Son-kun from outside of school?” he said in a frosty tone.

“Um… no. Sorry about that, teach,” she muttered and sat back down.

“Incidentally, the last open seat in our class is over there next to Kazama-san. Welcome to our class, Son Gohan-kun.” Apparently the teacher had been put out by Asuka’s interruption and wasn’t even going to allow Gohan to continue to introduce himself. Gohan dutifully gathered his things and walked to the open seat next to the brown-haired girl who was glaring daggers at him. As he took his seat, he heard her hiss at him, “You and I need to have a looong talk about what happened the other day, got it?”

Gohan could only nod meekly as the teacher was also looking in their direction.

_Boy, I sure can pick them. Of all the schools in all of Japan, I picked the one she was in. It almost seems like she’s angry that I saved her, but I don’t know why. Oh man, why do I have a feeling this is going to get really complicated?_

If only Gohan knew. If only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, you know, as I was writing this I noticed that despite what I said at the beginning, Gohan and Asuka is seeming to be a lot like Gohan and Videl. It makes me wonder; was Asuka at all inspired by Videl? Asuka wasn't introduced until Tekken 5, which was released in 2004, about eight years after DBZ finished, so... maybe? As far as I've seen there hasn't been any mention so it could all just be coincidence. One does have to wonder... anyway, one thing I can say is that Asuka won't be quite as bullish towards Gohan as Videl was.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter in which Gohan has an encounter with a certain ninja. ;)
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas of ladies you want to see Gohan get paired up with, drop a comment. Just don't suggest anything weird like Gohan/Chi-Chi or Gohan/Bulma, ok?


End file.
